


Sweet Pain

by NanakiBH



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Community: kink_bingo, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things about Noiz that only Aoba's hands understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This one's filling the "pain" square on my Kink Bingo card. I have the more specific "genital torture" square right beneath it, so I chose to focus on emotional pain as well here.

Knock twice.

“I'm coming in.”

Wait for a reply.

“'Kay.”

Balancing the bag of homemade treats under his arm, Aoba reached for the door knob, turned it, and entered the room. He closed it quietly behind him and looked up to take in the sight of the one who had been waiting for him. More and more, with each day, Noiz seemed to recover a little piece of his humanity; pieces of the puzzle that were stolen and hidden away from him a long time ago. Aoba was doing his best to help him find where they belonged. The smile that Noiz showed him when he entered the room felt like a reward for all of their hard work.

Before he went any farther, Aoba tilted his head to the side, gesturing at the door. “Should I lock it today?” He figured it was better to ask now, rather than awkwardly struggle to separate himself from Noiz later.

Lowering his eyes, Noiz grinned. “Hm? You wanna go at it already?”

“Excuse me, I just got here. I can control myself, unlike someone I know,” he said, placing one hand down firmly on his hip, issuing Noiz a no-nonsense look. “I never know when you're going to start ripping my clothes off, so I just want to feel more prepared. That's all.”

“But wouldn't it be more interesting if a nurse caught us...?”

That wasn't the first time he had said something like that. Aoba was really starting to believe that he wanted them to get caught one of these times. Apparently Noiz wasn't aware that being caught like that may lead to some consequences that he wouldn't be happy with. Needless to say, his doctor didn't want Noiz doing any strenuous activity, and if they found out that his 'visitor' was actually a daily booty call, then Aoba would have to kiss his visitor's rights goodbye.

“Unless you want them to kick me out, I don't think you want them to catch us,” Aoba tersely explained. It looked like his words got through to Noiz's sensible side, so he turned around and locked the door. Even if they didn't end up doing anything like that, he still felt the need to be careful. Noiz was a teenager, after all; a teenager who just discovered what it really feels like to have a dick. Aoba was dealing with the most ferocious of beasts.

At last, he came in and set the bag he was holding onto the chair next to the bed. He took off his jacket, then picked the bag up so he could sit down, setting it in his lap afterward. Normally, Noiz would be curious about what he brought, but he was looking elsewhere, a look on his face that reminded Aoba of the day when Noiz opened his heart to him.

It made Aoba feel... wary.

“You alright? Does it hurt somewhere?” he asked, just to be sure. He knew that Noiz wouldn't be so quick to abandon his tough guy act, especially now, when he could actually feel the pain. Aoba could only imagine how he was suffering when he broke so many bones.

Something flashed across Noiz's eyes for a split second, but he was quick to cover it up. “Nah. Nothing more than usual. I'm fine.”

“That so...?” Aoba was suspicious. It was a relief to know that he wasn't in physical pain at the moment, but there was something else – he could tell. “I baked some cookies with granny. We could have some of them now, unless you wanna talk to me first.”

Noiz's looked down at his bandaged hands for a few heavy moments before shifting his gaze to Aoba's face. What he said then surprised Aoba so greatly that he almost fell out of his chair.

“Are we boyfriends?”

His heart immediately began pounding so hard that he feared he would pass out. Nervously, he rubbed his chin and laughed softly. He tried to look away, but Noiz's eyes held his in place. “I, uh.” Really, how was he expected to answer that on his own? He'd never had a steady boyfriend in his life. It wasn't up to one person to decide whether they were in a relationship or not, was it? “W-what makes you ask?”

“Well, isn't it obvious?” Noiz asked. He looked a little hurt. “We kiss. We touch each other. You visit me every day. Aren't those things that boyfriends do?”

The kid had a point. Aoba hadn't put much thought into what they were yet, but they sure sounded like a couple when Noiz laid out the evidence like that. Still, there was something about the way he was acting that made Aoba feel suspicious, like there was something deeper behind his question.

He moved his hand around to rub his neck. “I... I guess we are. It's not something I could just decide on my own, you know. But it's not like I'd mind. Being your boyfriend, that is...” Following his words, he heard Noiz release a quiet sigh that filled him with a host of new worries. “What made you so concerned? Do you... not want to go out with me?”

He could understand if that were the case. They went through a lot together, but that didn't obligate them to go out with each other. It would make sense if Noiz were feeling pressured by his attention. All the lunches he made for him, all the favors he did – he was already smothering him, wasn't he?

“You're wrong,” Noiz answered hastily, sweeping away a bit of his doubt. As Noiz continued to look into his eyes, Aoba noticed some fear there, but he couldn't figure it out for himself before Noiz looked away and focused again on his hands. “That's not it,” he muttered. “You know I've never been with anyone like this. Your attention confused me before, and it still does, but now I really like it. It makes me happy to have someone who cares about me this much. I care about you too, so I don't feel bad about anything, but...”

“But?” Aoba leaned in, as if he'd hear the rest if he got close enough.

“I feel scared.”

“Scared?” He felt stupid, parroting every last word, but he really wanted to know what Noiz was trying to say.

“Being with you has reminded me of what it felt like to be lonely. After you leave, when I'm alone here at night, sometimes I just- I don't like it. The room feels too dark and too quiet then.”

He didn't have to say it for Aoba to understand now. Being alone like that reminded him of being locked in his room. It was reopening a wound that he messily tried to close by himself. It was only a matter of time before something tore it open and Aoba couldn't help feeling guilty because he knew that he was the cause.

“That's why I come here every day,” Aoba said, giving him what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. “I know I can't leave you alone. You're like a little rabbit; you'd get too lonely and die of a broken heart if I weren't around.”

Noiz looked miserable.

A new feeling filled Aoba's chest; one that made his heart constrict painfully. Now, he'd seen how Noiz looked when he was happy, and he'd seen him when he looked lost, curled against himself in the depths of his subconscious, but he'd never seen him look so devastated. He looked like someone who'd had their heart torn out and trampled, and why?

Maybe it was something that smiles and homemade cookies couldn't repair, but Aoba wanted to try. All he knew was that he had to do something.

Doing what came naturally, he reached out and touched his hand. He made sure to keep it light, as not to hurt his injured fingers, but he was surprised when he felt Noiz squeeze his hand back. Noiz grimaced like it hurt, but his hand stayed firm.

“I may still confuse you, but you know me enough now to be able to trust me, don't you?” Aoba asked. “Whether we're actually a couple yet or not, you're someone important to me. I want to look out for you. If this is about tying me down, then you don't have to worry about that. I'm not going to go anywhere.”

Noiz's expression had turned into something more thoughtful. His mouth flattened into a straight line and he mumbled quietly, “Is that so...”

There was probably more meaning to those words. He was probably thinking about something important, but Aoba found it hard to remain concerned about whatever it could've been when Noiz looked back at him with a weak, yet genuine smile.

“Thanks.”

The way he looked made Aoba sputter, and he pulled his hand away. “N-no need to thank me.”

Noiz grinned. “You're actually pretty cute when you're embarrassed.”

Aoba had to resist the urge to push him off the bed. “Don't tell me that all that serious talk just now was a ploy to get me embarrassed? You could've done a lot of things that would've been much easier than that.”

“Oh yeah?” He raised his piercing-adorned eyebrow and leaned closer to him. “Wanna share?”

To shut him up, Aoba opened the bag he held, pulled out one of the cookies, and shoved it into Noiz's mouth. “That's all I'm sharing, you pervert.” He was more than willing to share his food with him, but he would die before he gave Noiz a list of things that would embarrass him.

He expected another quick retort, but Noiz actually seemed to be consumed with consuming his baking. It took him only a couple bites to devour the whole cookie, and then he looked at Aoba expectantly, like he was ready for another. This was one of the things Aoba enjoyed most about lunch with Noiz. There were so many things he'd never tasted before and it made Aoba especially happy when he enjoyed the things he made himself.

He reached in, pulled out another, and extended it for Noiz to take a bite.

“You like it?” he asked.

“Yeah. It makes the roof of my mouth feel weird, though. What is it?”

“It's a ginger cookie. They have a strong taste, so I usually can't eat more than one or two at a time, personally.” He held out the other half, which Noiz eagerly devoured in one bite. It looked like he could go for a third, so he gave him another. “I guess they really agree with you, though. Or are you just hungry? I probably should've brought something more substantial with me today...”

The ring in Noiz's tongue made an appearance as he tried to lick off the crumbs at the side of his mouth. He looked like he was struggling with it.

Aoba reached out, ready to brush the crumbs off for him with his thumb, but the moment he did so, Noiz grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him across him with a surprising amount of strength. Their lips connected, and, although Aoba floundered at first, he quickly relaxed into the kiss and gave into Noiz's impetuous whim, kissing him back in the same slow manner that Noiz set.

Aoba tried to be more aware of himself around Noiz, but it was still difficult for him to predict when he would get jumped by him. He was a real professional. He let Aoba think that he couldn't fend for himself while his body was covered in bandages, waited for him to let down his guard, then took his opportunity to strike.

When his lungs began to protest, Aoba pulled away from him and made sure that he gave Noiz a glare that would leave an impact. Noiz just blinked innocently and acted like he'd done nothing wrong.

“I don't need anything else when you're here,” Noiz said, his voice adopting a certain suggestive tone.

“What do you...”

Noiz dragged his tongue over his upper lip, making it quite clear what it was he meant. The perverted brat would be content to have nothing but a full course meal of Aoba. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner – nothing would satisfy him more. Although he was capable of pulling off such a seductive line, it didn't stop Aoba from groaning and rolling his eyes.

He would've told Noiz to calm himself for a bit, but his lips were sealed by Noiz's before they could say anything. Again, he tried to protest, but his ability to resist weakened beneath Noiz's talented mouth, and he soon found himself crawling onto the bed despite his conscience's better judgment. He pushed his fingers through Noiz's short hair and rubbed his tongue against his, feeling the sharp studs under Noiz's bottom lip biting at his skin as they pressed closer. Things like that were unusual to him the first time they kissed, but were things he'd grown fond of now.

When they parted, Aoba slowly opened his eyes to find Noiz's looking deep and hazy with desire.

Just a minute ago, the atmosphere had been so serious. If Aoba hadn't tasted the desperation in his kiss, he would've questioned what made his mood change so quickly. There were some things he needed to work on still, but Aoba was getting better at seeing through his facade. Noiz was still just as shaken, and he was desperate, more than ever, to feel him. To Noiz, a physical connection was the only kind he knew that would keep them together. As long as he had Aoba beneath his fingers, as long as he was beneath Aoba's, to him, they were together.

Aoba stopped Noiz's hands before they could go anywhere, placing them back down at his sides.

“Today, let me,” he said. It was embarrassing to say, but he wanted to take care of everything for him. Seeing Noiz in pain made him hurt too, and he wanted to do whatever he could to make things easier for him.

Noiz's lips parted, and Aoba could tell that he intended to argue, but whatever he had to say was discarded when he saw the stern look that Aoba gave him.

“That's right. Don't question me now. Big brother knows best,” Aoba said, wagging a finger at him.

Noiz made a face, like he'd tasted something sour. “I'm a big brother, you know. It always feels weird when I hear you say that.”

Pausing, Aoba put a few fingers together under his chin. “I... guess that would feel weird, wouldn't it? I don't know what that's like, personally.” He hadn't even thought about how odd it might sound to Noiz. Aoba hadn't met his brother yet, so it was easy for him to forget that he even existed.

“Not like it matters,” Noiz said with a light shrug, his expression neutral. “I don't really know what it's like to be a big brother. My memories of him feel hazy now. I barely got to spend any time with him when I was in my room, and I didn't even speak to him before I decided to leave home.”

Things were taking another turn for the serious.

Thankfully, Noiz must've noticed, because he decided to turn it around himself this time. “I wouldn't mind if you showed me what it's like to have a big brother, though.”

“That didn't sound sexy,” Aoba said flatly. “You can't even trick me into believing that you're a brocon when you sound so unconvincing.”

Noiz laughed (a gross chuckle, really), and placed a hand over one of Aoba's thighs. Slowly, he looked up at him and proved, quite quickly, that he could be sexy if he wanted to be. “Nah, see. Your age is your advantage, isn't it? What I mean is – I'd like it if you taught me all kinds of things, _big brother_.”

The punctuation he gave those words made Aoba lose his breath for a second. It definitely wasn't _what_ he said that made Aoba's heart leap to his throat, but the way that he said it. And he was right about what he said. There were good things Aoba wanted to show him, things that he wanted him to feel. He was the one who had to take control – to be the guiding hand, so to speak.

“Well,” he said quietly, settling himself more comfortably on the bed, “you got me. I like the way you make that sound. As the older one here, I have to take care of you. I know that I've been doing a lot for you lately, but I don't want you to move a muscle today, got it? It's been irresponsible of me to let you do whatever you wanted until now. The nurses would have my head if they knew about what you've been up to.”

That much was true, so Aoba didn't feel too embarrassed to say it out loud.

Noiz took his hands off of him and innocently raised them in the air in surrender, then placed them at his sides, relinquishing any resistance, submitting himself to Aoba's control. “As you wish.”

Aoba was used to taking the lead. Even when Noiz had his cock buried in him, he was the one who decided where they'd go. With Noiz confined to his hospital bed, there wasn't much he could do. It was just that persistent, teenage lust of his that made Aoba feel like he never had a choice. Once they got started, Aoba knew how to take the reins, but he wasn't sure what he had to do to get things going. A world of choices were at his fingertips and he would've been lying if he said it didn't make him feel intimidated.

Kissing. That was always a good place to start.

He bent forward and cupped Noiz's jaw in his hands to guide their lips together. When his eyes were closed, his lips locked against Noiz's, he found it easier to concentrate and let his body decide what they would do.

They hadn't even been kissing for a full minute, but Aoba could tell that Noiz's hands were itching to touch him. Aoba's hands decided that they would do Noiz's share of the work, slowly sliding from his jaw to lightly caress the back of his neck before moving farther down still, to his shoulders, then to the front of his hospital gown. It certainly wasn't the pinnacle of fashion, but if there was something to be said for the detestable article of clothing, it was the ease with which one could remove it. There were no buttons or clasps on it; only the loose tie around the waist that slid free with the lightest tug of his fingers.

He could feel himself getting hard when he sat back and looked at the smooth, toned expanse of skin that laid beneath. Noiz had the type of body he appreciated most; one that wasn't all that different from his own. How he managed to keep in such shape on a diet of delivery pizza was beyond his comprehension, though. Perhaps what he'd heard was true, about how intense thinking could burn calories. Otherwise, there was just no explanation. Good genes, maybe.

“Like what you see?” Noiz asked.

“Are you fishing for compliments?”

The gown slid down one of his shoulders when he shrugged. “Can't lie. I like it when you compliment me.”

Aoba clicked his tongue and shut him up with another kiss. It was a mistake to ever let their lips part. If he was going to get anywhere with this, he was going to have to keep that cheeky mouth of his closed.

The little exhalation of breath Noiz released from his nose as Aoba rubbed his hands over his chest and shoulders was precisely the kind of reaction he was aiming for. He liked being touched. He liked feeling different things. It was going to be hard to think of something they hadn't tried yet, but Aoba was determined to come up with something that would leave him breathless and at a loss for words.

What worked on him best...?

Aoba separating himself from his lips again with a light bite to the corner of Noiz's mouth. He still tasted a bit like ginger and cinnamon; a very pleasant and intoxicating combination under the circumstances. Noiz's tongue was still the most sensitive part of his body, and although Aoba really wondered how he would react if he nibbled on it, it would've taken some awkward effort to do. He promised himself that he'd find out some other time and settled for nipping his way down his jaw. He went lower and bit at his neck lightly, barely hard enough to leave any marks behind – didn't want to get the nurses suspicious.

“Worried?” Noiz asked, as if he could read his mind. He gave him the smuggest smirk. “I don't care. Let 'em see.”

Aoba's hand moved on its own before he even realized what he was doing. He just wanted to make him be quiet. It was like the subconscious part of his brain that knew that Noiz liked things on the painful side decided to take control of his hand. Grabbing Noiz by the balls would not have been the first solution he would've thought of, and he surprised the hell out himself, but what surprised him even more was the look on Noiz's face.

His mouth snapped closed immediately and his eyes went wide. Despite the surprise he obviously caused him, Noiz didn't seem like he would complain.

It was a few more seconds before Aoba realized that he should possibly let go. He released him and sat up straight. “I'm sorry,” he was quick to apologize. “Did I... Are you alright?”

He rethought his question, feeling rather certain that he hadn't hurt Noiz. Still, he felt obligated to say something. Noiz shook his head slowly, his mouth slightly agape, looking as if he were at a loss for words. As Aoba had hoped, he'd found a way to keep Noiz from making any further smart retorts, but he hadn't expected it to be in such a manner.

“That wasn't what I was expecting,” Noiz said simply.

“Do you want me to do it again?”

Noiz nodded hastily. He attempted to take his pants down himself, but Aoba smacked his hands and reminded him that he wasn't supposed to be exerting any kind of effort of his own. The bottoms were just as easy to remove as the top, and he slid them down his thighs with just a few tugs, careful not to disturb Noiz's bandaged legs. Obviously, he'd never grabbed anyone else by the balls before, but his hand just acted on its own, like it was the natural way to handle Noiz's attitude. He hadn't grabbed him _too_ hard, but the thought of how it would've felt still made Aoba want to cross his legs protectively.

Meanwhile, that critical strike to his weak spot seemed to have excited Noiz more than anything. Before he even pulled the bottoms down, Aoba could tell that he was getting hard already, so he wasn't surprised to find Noiz's pierced cock growing stiff with interest when he got them off. He ran his fingertips down the length of it in what was barely a stroke, but it responded to the light touch. Noiz watched him with hushed breaths, a warm pink coloring his cheeks.

A gentle touch was good. Any touch was good. But what Noiz really wanted was something rough; something that the rational, self-preserving part of Aoba's brain had trouble delivering to another person. Noiz was already expecting it, though. He just didn't know when it was going to come, and it kept him on alert, all of his nerves on edge; waiting.

Aoba didn't know if he had it in him to grab his balls like that again. It was embarrassing enough the first time when he did it by reflex. Doing it again, consciously knowing that it would hurt Noiz...

Well. At least it wasn't as bad as gnawing on his dick, right?

Deciding that he could save himself some anxiety by cutting it quick, he lifted his fingers from Noiz's cock, and delivered a sharp slap to his balls a half-second later. He squeezed his eyes shut when he did it, a big part of him still afraid that he was really going to hurt him. Even worse, if he made Noiz yell, he was going to have to hope that no nurses were within earshot. He carefully cracked open an eye to check Noiz's reaction and was astonished to see him with his eyes closed. It looked like he was trying to hold something back, his face tight and contorted, but it definitely wasn't a look of pain.

Gently, Aoba rubbed the tips of his fingers over the sensitive skin, as if he were trying to soothe out any pain he may have caused him. “Still good?” he asked.

In response, Noiz nodded again. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and looked up at Aoba with a sort of needy look Aoba wasn't even aware he was capable of making. It made his heart pound and his pants feel tighter, but he'd already told himself that this was going to be about Noiz. Now that he knew he was on the right track, he wanted to make him feel even better.

He gave his cock a few more teasing strokes, then cupped his balls in his palm. He squeezed them lightly and slowly began to add more pressure, watching Noiz's face all the while to gauge his response. As he should have expected, more was more and less was less. The harder he squeezed his hand around him, the more positive Noiz's reaction was. To apply any amount of constant pressure would've been a mistake, though. There would've been nothing interesting about that, that much Aoba could tell. Doing any one thing the same way for too long would get boring, and he knew that Noiz appreciated a bit of the unexpected.

When he stopped and removed his hand, Noiz looked at him as if he were ready to ask why he would let go so soon, but the words were swept from his lips when Aoba gave him another quick smack. It wasn't a hit or a slap (more of a 'tap' than anything) but it made Noiz whimper in a way that Aoba instantly became addicted to. He never thought of himself as a sadistic person, but if this were the real appeal, then he worried that he was going to soon become a card-carrying sadist.

He put his middle finger and thumb together and gave them a flick, and was rewarded with an uninhibited gasp.

“It looks like I've found the way to keep that bratty mouth of yours shut,” he said proudly, offering him another sharp flick. The feeling of his nails hitting his skin must've really stung, but it only made Noiz moan louder in a way that combined anguish with ecstasy.

Aoba put his fingers together again, and let them go to give him another satisfying sting, but yelped loudly when pain shot up through his fingertip.

Noiz lifted his head from the pillow and looked at him in concern. “What happened?”

“I aimed too high,” he hissed, rubbing his finger.

“So that's what I felt,” Noiz said, laughing. “You hit one of my piercings?”

As he said, that was exactly what he'd done. He shot a little too high that time and his fingertip ended up striking the ring at the base of his cock instead. “Your dick is a dick,” Aoba grumbled. “I didn't know it was going to retaliate.”

“Here.” Noiz held out a hand. Aoba blinked, then realized that he wanted him to give him his hand. He placed his hand in Noiz's and yelped again, this time in surprise, when Noiz brought his hand to his mouth and put his lips around his injured finger. It wasn't that bad. Whatever pain he felt in it was already gone, but watching Noiz intently sucking on it did other things to him.

“N-Noiz...”

He slid his lips off, gave the tip of his finger a loving lick, and looked at Aoba with a fog of lust clouding his eyes. “Feel better?”

Aoba quickly took his hand away and fought to look anywhere but at Noiz's face. “Yeah... It's fine. Thanks.”

Why did he say thanks? He shouldn't have said thanks. Now his finger was covered in saliva.

It hardly mattered when he wrapped his fingers around Noiz's cock, though. If there were any proof that he enjoyed the relentless attention Aoba had been giving his balls, it was the fact that his cock was still super hard. He was dripping enough precum already to make Aoba's hand slick, so when he thought about it, a little bit of spit was nothing.

“You're already making a mess,” he muttered. He said it quietly, to himself. He hadn't even intended for Noiz to hear it, but when he did, Noiz's face turned redder. Perhaps he'd underestimated Noiz's masochistic tendencies... “Do you like it when I say things like that, too?”

Noiz glanced aside, appearing to be thinking about whether he did or not. “Not especially. It just kind of got me for a second there. I still like it more when you compliment me.”

So he liked to be praised. Like a dog.

If Noiz were going to be his boyfriend, then it sounded to Aoba like he was going to have one very complicated and erotic man on his hands.

He liked to be praised, so Aoba looked him over and told him the first thing that came to mind. “I like the face you make when you're all hot 'n' bothered. It's really cute.”

Noiz sniffed and looked away again. “Cute?”

He didn't seem entirely displeased, no matter how he tried to sound. That was, in itself, pretty cute. “It's a compliment. Just take it,” Aoba said. “If you're going to complain, then I'll just have to do something to make you quiet again.”

Now that he had Noiz distracted, he had the perfect opportunity to catch him off-guard again, and he was prepared to use it to his advantage. Before Noiz could open his mouth, he grabbed his balls in his fist and gave them a squeeze that no doubt would've brought any regular man (Aoba included) to their knees. It was a good thing Noiz was laying down because it looked like that was precisely the kind of reaction he would've had.

The instant Aoba had him clutched tightly in his fist, Noiz tossed his head back into the pillow and opened his mouth in a wordless cry. At least he was wise enough not to let out any loud sounds when other people could've heard. Or, perhaps, he was so shocked by Aoba's sudden grip that he couldn't even form words, let alone utter a sound. Either way, Aoba wished they could be truly alone so he could hear what kind of noises he would've made.

“I think I could get used to this,” he admitted in a low voice.

“Huh...?” Noiz sounded totally lost, like he was so focused on what he was feeling that he tuned out everything else around him. That was probably for the best, following that embarrassing admission.

“Nothing,” Aoba said, using his other hand to add another painful-looking slap to the underside of his balls. Aoba never would've imagined something like that feeling good, but Noiz was still perfectly hard, his cock dripping even more precum. Aoba didn't have any experience with this sort of thing, so he couldn't say for sure whether he could make Noiz come without touching his cock, but, from the look of it, it seemed like a possibility.

He decided to set a pace with it, giving him one pat after another, slowly making each one harder before going back to lighter strikes. He didn't move his wrist much. Keeping his taps close was all it would take to make Noiz squirm. The longer he kept it up, the harder Noiz's breathing became. His cock twitched and his hips twisted to the side while Aoba continued to hit the same sensitive spot. Aoba might've thought he wasn't enjoying it, that he was trying to get away, based on the way he flinched and shifted, but it seemed to be an instinctive reaction more than anything else. His body was saying that it hurt, but the rest of him was obviously enjoying it.

“Aoba...” It surprised him to hear his name being spoken so softly, especially as the first unique sound amid the constant chorus of skin smacking against skin.

Aoba stopped what he was doing immediately and lifted his eyes to Noiz's. Any worries he might've had were dispelled when he heard what Noiz said next.

“Do it harder.”

Why was he surprised, really? “Are you sure?”

Noiz nodded emphatically. “Harder. Squeeze them.”

His face went even redder following his words, but his cock twitched again, as if it were in agreement. It made Aoba feel kind of uncomfortable to intentionally hurt him, but if Noiz were going to make more extreme requests in the future, then perhaps it would be good for him to get used to stepping outside of his comfort zone...

He idly stroked two of his fingers over the ring at the base of Noiz's cock. “Alright. But say something if hurts too much, okay?”

He kept his eyes locked onto Noiz's until he gave him another nod. It was actually hard to look away, though. The way he looked reminded Aoba of the first time he used his teeth on him; like he was reaching the end of his rope, like he would come if Aoba so much as breathed on him.

Just like he asked, Aoba wrapped his fingers around his balls again and gave them a nice, tight squeeze. With a pounding heart, he watched Noiz struggle to keep himself from letting out any sounds of pleasure. Only a few strangled gasps and pants made it past his lips, but that was enough to set Aoba's blood on fire.

He was... so cute when he was like that. It was dangerous how cute he looked.

Possessed by a sudden selfish desire, Aoba released him for a moment and tried to situate himself into a comfortable position at Noiz's side. It was tough to do on the cramped hospital bed, but he managed to fit himself next to him in a way that wouldn't disturbed any of his injuries. Noiz looked confused, but Aoba didn't intend to stop. All he wanted to do was kiss him.

At the same time that he pressed his lips against Noiz's, he took him in his palm and gave him a light squeeze. There was nothing more satisfying that the way Noiz moaned appreciatively into his mouth. He tried his hardest to stay quiet, but Aoba could tell that the beast in him wanted to be let out, to devour him, to be devoured.

As he slid his tongue over Noiz's and stroked the back of his neck with his free hand, he tightened his hold on him, squeezing harder. When he made it even tighter, tight enough to make himself wince, Noiz broke away from his lips and tilted his face to press his forehead into Aoba's shoulder. He looked so close, like he was grasping for whatever he could hold onto to keep himself from losing control.

It must've been weird to him, feeling like he was about to come, even though Aoba barely touched his cock. Aoba couldn't even imagine what it felt like. He only came like that in his sleep when he was a kid. As unusual as it seemed to him at first, there was also something rather intimate about grabbing someone by the balls. Noiz must've felt that way about it, too, otherwise, he wouldn't have looked as flustered as he did.

Tilting his head to the side, Aoba kissed whatever part of him he could reach; the top of his head, the piercings along his eyebrow, the side of his cheek. As he applied more pressure with his fist, he rubbed the heel of his palm against his sensitive skin, and watched with much satisfaction as Noiz's brows furrowed, as he sunk his teeth into his lip.

“Close,” he growled roughly, grinding his forehead into the intersection of Aoba's neck and shoulder. His hips were still twisted slightly to the side. The leg he had in a cast must have made it too difficult for him to roll onto his side. It looked like he wanted to rub his cock against something, was desperate for some other form of attention, but he couldn't do it himself and he was refusing to ask for it.

“Do you want me to touch it?” Aoba asked, cheeks burning.

Noiz shook his head from side to side. “No. It's fine. Just don't let go.”

Aoba didn't quite understand, but he did what Noiz asked, keeping the pressure of his fist consistent. Soon, Noiz's breaths came staccato, and then, finally, with a long, relieved moan, he came over his stomach.

When it was through, when Aoba was sure that he'd felt the last tremor, he turned and reached behind himself to grab one of the tissues from next to the bed. As he cleaned up the mess Noiz made of himself, he placed a kiss to his forehead. Noiz still looked like he was lost in the sensation, but even more than that, he looked exhausted. It must've taken a lot out of him to come like that. No matter how good it felt at the time, it must've also been quite painful. It was no wonder it took him a longer time to catch his breath.

It had been a while since Aoba last laid down in the bed with him. Usually, they did whatever, and then he'd hop off the bed and clean them up and try to make everything look like nothing had ever happened. He was always so concerned about hiding evidence from the nurses that he'd forgotten how nice it felt to lay there next to Noiz afterward. He hadn't even gotten anything in return this time, but he didn't mind. He was satisfied that he'd found another thing that made Noiz feel good, and that was enough for him.

“Are you sure you don't want me to do anything for you?” Noiz had asked. When he removed his face from Aoba's chest and looked up at him, there was no question of how tired he was. Aoba would have never asked him to do anything for him when he looked so worn out.

Stroking his fingers through Noiz's hair, lightly scratching the back of his head, he looked down at him and smiled. “Are you happy?” he asked.

Noiz's eyes narrowed, like he was mad that he was dodging his question, but his expression quickly softened, and he settled into his embrace. “Yes,” he said. Aoba could tell that there was more he had yet to say, but for now, he sounded convincing enough.

“As cheesy as it sounds, that's all I want. I can't ask for anything else in return. Knowing that you're happy makes me happy.” It was as simple as that.

Well, as simple as ...all of _that_ could be. He didn't completely understand Noiz yet, but he was aware that a part of him knew how to understand him. All he hoped was that he could spend more time with him, learning about him with his lips and the tips of his fingers.


End file.
